Patent document DE 10 2010 035553 discusses a device, e.g. a vehicle or industrial truck, that is operated with a high-voltage battery and has a battery receptacle space that accommodates the high-voltage battery. The high-voltage battery is an energy module that has in the interior of its housing a battery having a plurality of lithium-ion cells and two battery contacts, a battery management system for monitoring the charge state of the battery and for exchanging data between the battery and a control device or charge device, and a multi-pole plug socket for connecting a diagnostic device to the battery or to its battery management system. It is provided that a charging station for the high-voltage battery has a battery receptacle space that is similar to the battery receptacle space of the device operated by the high-voltage battery.
For charging high-voltage batteries, only high-voltage battery charge devices that are configured exclusively for charging the high-voltage battery are currently available on the market. In addition, there are separate devices for reading out from a battery management system of a high-voltage battery, i.e. so-called high-voltage battery diagnostic devices.
Here, a high-voltage battery is understood as an assemblage of individual battery cells, or an assemblage of battery modules, whose total voltage is greater than 60 V. In addition, in the present application, for simplicity the term “high-voltage battery” is understood to refer to an overall high-voltage battery or to individual or separated high-voltage battery modules.
Currently, there are no devices that are capable of bringing a high-voltage battery (i.e. an overall high-voltage battery or individual high-voltage battery modules) to a higher charge state (i.e., to charge them) and at the same time to additionally produce a diagnosis of the high-voltage battery by evaluating data from the battery management system of the high-voltage battery, and/or to bring the high-voltage battery to a defined lower charge state (i.e. to discharge it).